Only Exception
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Blaise Falame is another mutant. She doesn't like it, but she deals with it. How does that affect the Flock? R&R!
1. Somebody Told Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, but man it would be amazing if I did! I don't own the lyrics either. It's The Killers and the song is Somebody Told Me.**

**So, I finished this morning and started to write the OC story. If you don't like it, you can tell me, I won't be mad. But yeah. I really hope you do like it!**

**XoXo**

I was asleep, you know, when everything is silent an dpeaceful and you don't have to worry about anything. Yeah. I was in that wonderful state of mind when the annoying voice of our very own Mother Max popped into my room.

See, normally I have music playing while I sleep because music is basically what I live off of. But last night Max made me turn it off because I was "disturbing everyone else".

Yeah. Right.

If they haven't learned to deal with it by now then something's wrong with them.

Anyway, she comes in all quiet and tiptoes to my bed. She leans in really close and whispers in my ear, "Blaise, honey, time to wake up." I seriously almost smacked all the living crap out of her! As though I'm not two months older than her! I mean, seriously! "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Shut up," I hissed, pulling my covers back over my head and trying to shut the world out.

With some ethereal force that had somehow possessed her, Maximum Ride dared to pull my blankets completely off of my body. "Get dressed," she threw over her shoulder as she walked out of my room.

I growled and pushed my russet curls out of my eyes. I rolled my eyes as I realized there was no point in staying in bed all day. I pushed off the bed and staggered to my dresser, pushing play on my CD player. The song blared through the speakers as I pulled clothes on haphazardly. _"Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. I'm breaking my back just to know your name. But heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss. 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."_

See, that's the best thing about being in a house full of kids and _only_ kids. We never have to match or do anything we don't want to.

"_Well somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential."_

Nudge burst into my room, her dark hair spraying around her face and her brown eyes wide with excitement. She started jumping up and down, singing at the top of her lungs. _"Ready? Let's roll into something new, taking its toll and I'm leaving without you. I'm ready, let's roll onto something new."_

I stood at the side, trying not to laugh at her craziness that was showing through. "Come on Blaise! You need something fun in your life!" she screamed, gripping my hands and making me jump up and down.

"I live with you, don't I?" I laughed, finally starting to sing along, my alto voice contrasting with her sharp soprano. _"You had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year! It's not confidential, I've got potential! Ready? Let's roll onto something new taking its toll and I'm leaving without you I'm ready, let's roll onto something new. 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight. Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential. A rushin', a rushin' around. Pace yourself for me. I said maybe baby please but I just don't know now. When all I wanna do is try!"_

I walked into the hallway, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail when Nudge attacked me from behind.

"Blaise!" she screeched, squeezing me extra hard.

"Nudge," I said with about half of her energy. See, me and Nudge are almost like sisters. Like, blood sisters. We're really, really close and talk about stuff that we can't with anyone else. It's not that I don't love everyone else, it's just that me and Nudge get along really, really well. Which is really weird because Nudge is bright and bubbly _all_ the time while I'm sarcastic and mean most of the time.

Weird.

We finally made it down to breakfast. And, as usual, we were the last ones downstairs. Unfortunately, that also meant that we had the least wanted seats. Right next to the Gasman.

Why do we call him that you ask? Well, because whenever Gazzy let's one rip, it's like you need a gas mask. It's absolutely disgusting!

Anyway, we all sat down at the table. If you looked at us all at once you would probably wonder how we're related. Well, we're not. Only the Gasman and Angel are. But even though we all look and act different, we can't imagine life without each other.

There's Max, the Mother Theresa of us all. She takes care of us and tires to make life as normal for us as possible. There's Fang, the dark and brooding one. He just sits and stares and never talks. To any of us! Iggy is blind. But he's normal. He just can't function when we move _anything_. Nudge talks _all _of the time. But it's okay because I don't have to pay attention when she does talk. The Gasman is, well, the Gasman. He's cute and he doesn't complain much. And then there's Angel.

I think that her an Max were made out of the same stuff. Because, well, Angel is sweet and stuff but kinda annoying. And Max tires to be all forceful but nice and that's really annoying!

But you can't tell the Gasman any of that. Him and Angel are the only siblings and because of that, he'll have our heads if we ridicule Angel.

And it doesn't help that she can read minds. How's that for not having any privacy?

XoXo

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write! R&R!**


	2. Tik Tok

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, but man it would be amazing if I did! I don't own the lyrics either. It's Ke$ha and the song is Tik Tok.**

**So, I finished this morning and started to write the OC story. If you don't like it, you can tell me, I won't be mad. But yeah. I really hope you do like it!**

**XoXo**

"I want to pick strawberries," Angel said in that stubborn way of hers. "They're ripe."

"I'll go with you," Gazzy said brightly as he let one rip. We all groaned and rolled our eyes.

"I need a . . . gas . . . mask!" Iggy called, gripping his neck and pretending to fall off the chair.

I laughed and shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth. "Oh, my God!" Max said in disbelief. "Was that a smile, Blaise? Or was the light playing tricks?" I rolled my eyes and flicked something at her, smiling the enitre time.

Fang rolled his eyes too and threw his plate in the sink.

"Sorry guys," Gazzy said without much conviction. I watched him with slightly raised eyebrows and then stood up to put my own dish in the sink.

"I agree with Angel. I can't sit in this house any longer! The stench is messing with my brain!" Nudge said quickly, a smile lighting up her face. "I need fresh air!"

"We_ all_ do," Max said brightly, jumping up and handing her filthy plate to me. I met Fang's eyes and glared darkly. "Come on!"

Outside was gorgeous. The sun warmed our skin as it beat down from the clear, pale blue sky. Nudge was chattering happily b my side and her small hand was gripping mine. I looked down at Angel who was asking Max to make her cakes. Indirectly of course.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," Gazzy said, mimicking Iggy easily. "I'll make it, Angel."

Max spun around, a smile dancing on her face. Her eyes radiated joy at not having to make a cake. "Thanks, Iggy," she gushed, practically jumping up down, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes as she went on with how she could kick Iggy's ass. I put my ear buds in and turned it the whole way up.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back. I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs. Pulling up to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsy. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop no. Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here. And now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger. But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger. I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk. Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk. Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk, drunk. Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out, or the police shut us down, down. Po-po shut us down. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see tonight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop, no. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop, no. DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds. Yeah, you got me. With my hands up you got me now, you got that sound, yeah, you got me. DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds yeah, you got me. With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up. Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop, no."_

I started to laugh as Iggy shook his head and shrugged, a grin radiating from his pale lips. Nudge's shoulders shook as she tried (and failed) not to laugh. Fang was grinning too, something that rarely saw in our house. Max's gaze fell on Gazzy, surprise making her eyes widen.

"Gazzy," she breathed in disbelief. "Did you do that?"

The Gasman shrugged, his radiant eyes betraying whatever humbleness he was trying to convey. See, Gazzy could basically mimic any voice or sound. It was a pretty cool power if I do say so myself. But Gazzy used it a little too liberally.

To a normal person, that would probably seem amazing. But for us, it was just another power. Most of us have them and they make life wayy more interesting.

I heard it before I saw it.

Angel screamed. We all turned as one, watching as the too large men dropped from the sky. Their wolfish muzzles pulled back and showed their yellow teeth. Reddish eyes glinted as they rolled towards us and I could practically smell the bloodlust coming off of them. Erasers and they were out for the kill.

XoXo

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write! R&R!**


End file.
